Ticklish
by calleigh4ever
Summary: Title pretty much says all : Enjoy and don't forget to review ;


Title: Ticklish

Author: calleigh4ever

Rating: PG

Pairing: Will/Emma

Disclaimer: Fox and Ryan Murphy own Glee. This story is entirely nonprofit and just for fun.

Note: This was written for a prompt from Tanja. This is for you Sissy!

Special Thanks: To my baby Sarah for really helping me a whole lot with this one ! Forever and always!

Until now this had been a really successful third date, Emma thought to herself, when she sank down next to Will on the couch who had the remote in his hand, clicking the play button. The opening tunes of "My Fair Lady" started playing and Emma had to smile because Will had remembered this was her favourite movie.

Even with this being their third official date as a couple Emma was still a little shy around him, due to her never having been in a real relationship before she chose to sit a couple inches away from him. Crossing her legs and folding her hands in her lap she looked at the screen, wishing she had the courage to inch closer to his body.

She just couldn't concentrate on the movie; being really glad that she had watched it already so many times she knew every line and song by heart. So she could spend the whole movie watching Will out of the corner of her eye, wishing she was closer to him. She was unbelievably nervous, her hands twitching all the time, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her skirt, her legs uncrossing and recrossing every few minutes.

Emma's eyes flickered back and forth between the TV, Will and the empty space between them on the couch. Thinking of a way how to get closer to him without being too obvious she eyed the bowl full of popcorn on his lap. Normally she would be afraid to eat out of a bowl shared with other people, but this was Will and she wasn't afraid of his germs. She wasn't afraid of his touch; quite on the contrary, she craved his touch.

Moving closer to Will her arm extended and made its way to the bowl of popcorn, grabbing a handfull and never moving her body back to its original place on the couch, staying so close to Will that their thighs kept touching. Seemingly Will was also encouraged by her move as he put down the popcorn bowl, turned his body a little so she could rest her body comfortably against his broad chest. As she got comfortable she felt Will sneaking his arm around her shoulders, letting his hand fall lightly onto her upper arm.

Both of them sitting really still for a couple of minutes before they could relax into the others body. Emma got up the courage slowly slide her hand into Will's which was resting comfortably on his now popcorn bowl free lap. She let her fingers glide inbetween his, interwining their hands which seemed to fit perfectly into each other, as if they were made for the sole purpose of holding the others.

Emma realized she haden't been paying much attention to the movie at all so she was very confused that they were that far into the movie already, when she heared the familiar tune of "I could have danced all night" playing memories filling her head. She was pretty sure he was also having a flashback to that fateful day in the bridal shop because he pulled her closer to his chest, dropping a chaste kiss to her head.

They both turned their head back to the TV screen and pretended to be watching the movie, when Will started moving his hand on her upper arm, slightly tracing patterns over her skin. Emma kept looking at the screen trying her best not to giggle, but her shaking body betrayed her, Will glancing down at her full of concern because he thought she was crying. Wanting to comfort her he stroked her arm more fiercly, Emma's body just starting to shake more and more and finally not being able to hold her giggles in any longer she burst out laughing.

Will raised his eyebrows in question, looking at the movie to check if he had missed a particularly funny part, he couldn't remember from previous watchings. Emma looked at him sideways grinning and burrying her head in his chest still chuckling to herself. Will raised his hand and let it tangle in her red curls, stroking her until her laughter subsided, both turning back to the screen. Emma's eyes closed and she was glad he couldn't see her face and thus see she wasn't watching the movie at all, but just enjoying being close to him.

Emma could feel herself slowly drifting off due to the steady heartbeat she could hear coming from deep inside his chest and the soothing motions his hand was making in her hair. She felt his hand leaving her hair, slowly inching its way to her shoulder, back onto her arm, caressing her slightly. With a sudden jolt Emma was awake again, pulling away from Will, her whole body shaking with laughter. She could see that Will still didn't have any clue what was happening, because he kept looking back and forth between her shaking form and the TV screen trying to figure out what was going on and what he kept missing.

"Emma" she could hear him saying, his eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? Did you drink enough today? Are you having a fever dream?" This made her giggles even louder, her whole body shaking with laughter, her hands flying to her sides trying to calm herself down.

"Oh my gosh, Will, I…" she tried to regain her normal breathing pattern to speak properly. "I am so…" gasping for breath "ticklish!" she barely managed to get out the last part but could see in Will's eyes that he was finally understanding what was going on, a devilish grin appearing in his eyes as he slowly inched closer, Emma instinctively backing away.

Will got onto his knees inching closer and closer to Emma while she was backing away from him more and more her back hitting the arm rest of the couch leaving her no way to escape. Will inched closer still, extending his hand slightly, caressing her side, elicting a stiffled giggle from Emma who was winding herself trying to escape his playfull grasp.

Emma let her hand glide along his back, squeezing his behind gently catching him completely off guard, being able to get out of his grasp and running around to the back of the couch Will still staring at her with wide eyes.

Having found his bearings again Will jumped up and ran towards the end of the couch Emma being too fast for him, running back to the other side squeeling in delight but feigning fear at their little game. Trying to catch her was a more difficult task than he had imagined but he was having too much fun at seeing this playful side in Emma than to give up. As she was behind the couch again he saw his only chance of catching her by jumping over the backrest of the grey piece of furniture but his foot got stuck and he fell smack on his back, yelping in surprise.

Seemingly cringing in pain, as he held his arm close to himself Emma couldn't do anything but inching closer to him, full of concern. She kneeled down next to him touching his arm lightly "Will, where does it hurt? Do we need to go to the hospital?" Wills face still in a painful grimace or so she thought as she heared him start to laugh uncontrollably his hand reaching for her arm, pulling her on top of him.

Turning them over so fast that she couldn't react he had her under him, his hand flying to her side, starting to tickle her mercylessly. Gasping for breath Emma wound herself under him trying to bat his hands away. Having no luck because Will was so much stronger than her she was still pinned under him after several minutes of laughing, her breath going really fast due to lack of oxygen intake. "Will…!" she shrieked in a last attempt to get him to stop, hitting lightly on his shoulders.

Finally having mercy on her, Will stopped the tickling, instead diving in for a tender kiss, their lips moving together slowly, both smiling into the kiss. Breaking apart Will got up and held a hand out to Emma, helping her up, lightly brushing off her dress, so she wouldn't be uncomfortable due to any mess on it. Taking her hand he lead her around the couch, pulling her down on it, snuggling close. "Should we finish watching the movie sweetheart?" he whispered into her ear and Emma nodded contently, snuggling back into his chest pulling his arm around herself again.

Prompt was:

Will finds out about Emma being really ticklish!


End file.
